The proposed construction will provide housing and the necessary service support and infrastructure to care for 50-75 chimpanzees who are available for transfer to the chimpanzee sanctuary system, as outlined in P.L. 106-551. The requested construction includes Phase I of the sanctuary, and is designed to house virologically naive chimpanzees. Future phases of construction include housing for up to 250 additional chimpanzees, including those previously used on infectious disease protocols. The facility was designed to provide flexibility in housing options (i.e., various sized enclosures and multiple animal movement paths), good use of the natural terrain and vegetation, and exceptional resocialization and group formation capacity. In addition, care for the health, safety and well-being of the chimpanzees and staff is a critical consideration in the design. The main building, or Central Residence, will provide 10,280 sq. ft. of indoor animal and personnel space, including 18 indoor holding areas, an indoor introduction area, and a service support wing with animal treatment area, surgical room, veterinary storage area, food preparation and storage area, laundry room, staff locker rooms, mechanical and electrical rooms, and personnel break room. Outdoor chimpanzee holding areas include seven outdoor runs (2,240 sq. ft.), two outdoor group enclosures (11,200 sq. ft.), and one large, naturalistic habitat (187,680 sq. ft.). A feed storage building and night caregiver's residence are also included for support of the sanctuary.